L'Histoire de la Vie la Mort et Toute le Reste
by ubuli13
Summary: On est po mal poches pour faire des résumés... fac SVP venez lire l'histoire c'est ben ben drôle. On espère que vous allez aimer ! REVIEWS !


**Titre:** L'Histoire de la Vie et de la Mort et de Toute le Reste

**Auteurs :** Les Mamas Nuries!! On est deux. Étrange ce nom, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien c'est parce que nos noms sont manue et marie. Mettez-les ensemble et ça donne...

**Disclamer :** Hélas, rien ne nous appartient! Tout ici est une propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling sauf ce que vous ne trouverez pas dans les livres.

**Résumé :** Tout ceci commence au party de finissants, à Poudlard. Suite à ce party, il se passe plein d'événements. On est vraiment poches en résumés alors SVP, lisez notre histoire et laissez une review!!!!

**Note des auteurs :** HELLO! Voici notre 1ere fic, et probablement pas la dernière... lisez notre bibliographie pour plus de renseignements parce que ça ne nous tente pas vraiment de tout écrire maintenant ...

BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 1 : un party de rêve

Il pleuvait. C'était un joyeux soir pluvieux de juin. Mais dans le château de Poudlard, c'était la fête!

Tout le monde s'amusait. Même Rogue, le maître des potions, s'était laissé aller... pas très beau a voir... après trois verres de whisky fumant (non alcoolisés (les profs doivent donner le bon exemple...)), mme. Chourave, la prof de botanique, s'était retrouvée dans les bras poilus et contre le torse velu du redoutable ROGUE. Tout le monde riait au éclats et mme. McGonagall était jalouse.

Mais elle retrouva la joie lorsqu' Albus Dumbledore la pris par la main et l'emmena dans son bureau pour..... jouer au scrabble!

Harry Potter regardait la scène d'un œil amusé, mais il regardait aussi le reste des élèves...

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!, cria Malefoy, attirant ainsi l'attention de plusieurs (sans pour autant déranger les passionnés Severus et son amante).

Harry ne réprima pas son rire quand il vit que Malefoy venait de se faire mordre le doigt par un poulet à l'ail magique! La pauvre volaille se faisait secouer d'haut en bas, de droite à gauche, sans pour autant lâcher prise.

Sans crier gare, le poulet prit comme nouvelle victime... l'œil droit de Malefoy, qu'il creva d'un coup de griffes!

-AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYEEEE!!!, cria Malefoy, à l'agonie, JE SOUFFRE! C'EST DE TA FAUTE, POTTER! TU ME LE PAIRAS!!

-Oui mon lama. Je te crois, lança Harry, hilare.

Et sur ce, Malefoy partit en courrant et en criant : « Mon oeil! Mon oeil! » puis il disparut dans la lueur de la nuit pluvieuse.

Plus loin, Dean Thomas, complètement saoûl, draguait Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan et deux autres filles de Pouffsouffle que Harry ne connaissait pas. Harry trouvait bizarre que Dean embrasse Seamus, mais il se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux depuis le tout premier instant.

Les jumelles Patil, Padma et Parvati jouaient à la bouteille ensemble. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Lavande Brown, et ainsi commença un tripe à 3.

Harry eu du mal à se priver de ce spectacle troublant mais par contre très instructif et intéressant.

Harry regarda les feux d'artifice dans le ciel magique de Poudlard. Partout dans la grande salle, des couples s'embrassaient sous les centaines de branches de gui flottantes. Les 4 drapeaux des maisons (Griffondor, Serpentard, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle) étaient accrochés dans les 4 coins de la pièce. Harry trouvait que cela faisait très Feng Shui. Il connaissait bien l'art japonais car sa tante Pétunia-Face-de-Cheval, de son petit nom affectueux, avait emménagé la maison style Feng Shui avant le départ de Harry pour la nouvelle année scolaire, et sa dernière, à Poudlard.

Tous les élèves de septième année étaient présent, (sauf Malefoy) ainsi que quelques élèves de sixième invités.

Le regard de Harry tomba inévitablement sur un couple, s'embrassant ardemment sur une table, complètement couvert de whisky fumant (alcoolisé (les élèves ne suivent pas le bon exemple)).

Ces deux jeunes gens n'étaient nuls autres que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Sentant un regard posé sur eux, Ron leva la tête et emmena Hermione dehors... hum...

Beaucoup de monde n'était pas en couple ou en train de boire. Neville Longdubas dansait et buvait de la bièreaubeurre tout en riant avec des amis de Serdaigle. Tout le monde n'était pas en train de s'autodétruire la cervelle!

Harry n'aimait pas danser. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie du peuple. Il n'aimait pas être célèbre. Il n'aimait pas les canneberges. Il n'aimait pas Voldemort. Il n'aimait pas Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. Ni ses petits amis comme Ombrage. Il n'aimait pas Rogue. Il n'aimait pas que Dumbledore le materne et lui cache des choses. Il n'aimait pas avoir peur. Il n'aimait pas rester assis pendant cette petite fête. Il n'aimait pas participer aux petites fêtes. Il n'aimait pas Malefoy. Mais il aimait le voir se faire mordre par un poulet à l'ail magique.

Harry aimait les chocogrenouilles. Il aimait ses meilleurs amis. Il aimait se regarder dans le miroir. Il aimait jouer à cache-cache avec son Patronus. Il aimait être bon en défense contre les forces du mal. Il aimait faire peur à Dudley.

Il aimait ...

Il aimait Ginny.

Et alors qu'il pensait à son visage d'ange, un pied lui passa dans la figure. C'était comme une douce caresse. Harry sentait ce pied sur sa joue, si tendre, si doux, et à l'odeur de Windex. Harry se sentit fondre. Il faut dire que le chauffage y était pour quelque chose...mais il aurait tant voulu que cette caresse dure pour toujours.... Comme quoi tout a une fin.

Tout s'arrêta subitement. Harry ouvrit les yeux. La personne qui était devant lui n'était nul autre que Ginny.

-Oh désolée Harry. Je...j'ai glissé.

-Ce n'est rien. Je te pardonne belle créature du paradis, répondit Harry.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Euh....rien.

-D'accord ... Dommage est-ce que tu me pardonnes?

-Bien sûr mon ange.

-Harry j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-Je t'écoute... mon raton laveur en chaleur.

-Wow ! Comme tu sais parler aux femmes Harry!

-Oh... Ginny!

Et il essaya de l'embrasser mais il lui rentra son nez dans l'œil.

-Désolé Gin.

-Ça va... je te pardonne à une seule et unique condition...

-Quelle condition?

-Que tu m'embrasse Harry, et que tu m'emmènes dans une chambre tranquille au 7e étage.

-À tes ordres chef!

-Chef?!?!

-Chérie.

-Ok.

-Bon.

-...

-...

-...

-Cette conversation ne va nulle part, dit Harry

-T'as raison mon amour. Emmène moi dans une chambre et finissons-en!

Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ron et Hermione, mouillés et ébouriffés, arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

-Hé Ron! T'as des feuilles dans les cheveux! Mais où diable était tu passé, dit Ginny.

-Dans un buisson ma chère, répondit-il, fièrement.

Hermione lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

-Aye! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?......._silence......._aaah ...oups... hum... on était en fait dans...... la cuisine et on......discutait....avec hum....des ...casseroles! Nonn ! Des elfes de maison! Oui c'est bien ça!

-Oui...dit Harry, au revoir mes lapins. Pondez-nous plein de petits lapinots!

Et tout en esquivant une taloche de la part de Herm, Harry courut en haut avec sa flamme bien aimée en faisant bien attention pour ne pas se brûler.

Dans l'escalier, Harry pris Ginny pars surprise et l'embrassa.

-Humm... Rien ne vaut un premier baiser ... euh... deuxième, dit Ginny.

Cette nuit-là, on les entendit partout dans le château crier : BINGO!

Harry se réveilla et mit un certain temps à ce remettre de son rêve assez frivole. Il sourit en voyant sa bien aimée à ses cotés. Ginny dormait. Elle avait un mince filet de bave qui sortait de sa bouche. Harry trouvait cela très mignon. Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de Gin, déplaça une de ses mèches de cheveux et...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, cria Ginny, affolée.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?!, lui demanda Harry.

-TES DOIGTS SONT GELÉS!!! TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI!?!

-Oh... désolé Ginny. Je...je...je ne savais pas.

-Ouais... alors ne recommence JAMAIS cela.

-Ok.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Tu te rends compte chérie ? On va se marier demain! J'ai encore rêvé à notre premier baiser! Aaaaaaaaaaah, c'était le fun.  
-ouiiiiiiii chéri

Et c'est ainsi qu'un oiseau s'écrasa dans la fenêtre.

A suivre........

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Donnez nous des nouvelles!  
REVIEWS!!!!  
La suite a suivre...le vite possible


End file.
